Enormous quantities of cured rubber articles, such as rubber tires, are discarded yearly. The biodegradability of such articles is poor, and the articles themselves are, for the most part, either left as unsightly litter or are burned.
Attempts have been made to reuse cured rubber articles, but for the most part, such attempts do not appear to have been commercially successful and such articles continue to pose a disposal problem.